


Goodbye

by nieseryjna



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nieseryjna/pseuds/nieseryjna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by: Wonderful winterstar95 ! Thank you! All remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Written for month_of_june

Turning towards the sun she closed her eyes and allowed the warm rays to embrace her. It was Byron’s favorite place.   
  
A small arbor in a corner patch of the park, they’d found it just after they moved in the neighborhood, only a few weeks after Byron was released from prison the first time. Besides having an obvious positive aspect of being an open space, full of green and sun, it was so different from the cold, gray walls of Sing-Sing.  
  
It had its own magic.  
  
Magic that allowed her to remember only the good times. She didn’t need much, just a memory of his smile, to feel the shelter of his arms around her. And here was where she could find it. Sometimes, she pulled his photo out of her purse and tracked with her fingers along the outline of his smiling face. Sometimes, she just closed her eyes and turned her head towards sun to feel him just beside her, humming for her, or sometimes to recall memories of her little daughters playing in the grass, without a care in the world.  
  
It had been a year.  
  
It’d been a year since he was there, and it was different than all the other times, when he was in prison. He was not coming back to her side. Byron, the love of her life, was dead. And even he, one of the best con-men of New York that she knew, couldn’t con his way out.  
  
This time she came here to say goodbye to the feeling of loneliness, to her aching heart. It was time to let Byron go.   
  
She already did it at home; the suits were sorted and cleaned, ready to be given up to a thrift shop not so far away from their home.  
  
“Goodbye Byron.”


End file.
